Kaido
Introduction Kaido of the Beasts is the captain of the Beasts Pirates and one of the Four Emperors of the New World; he is also known as the "Strongest Creature in the World". He and his crew currently occupy Wano Country. He is one of the central antagonists of the Dressrosa Saga and the Yonko Saga in One Piece, being first referred to by Monkey D. Garp in Water 7 and then directly mentioned by Gekko Moriah shortly after he obtained Monkey D. Luffy's shadow; his title of Emperor was revealed just after the Straw Hat Pirates defeated Moriah. He has yet to actually appear in the current events of Five Worlds War, though he has been referenced in flashback by Eustass Kid, and does seem to be aware of the existence of other worlds due to his encounter with Setsudo. Personality Kaido is a merciless and confident warrior who never misses an opportunity to gain an advantage in war, as evidenced by his plan to attack Whitebeard during the latter's attempt to save Portgas D. Ace from execution. Kaido seems to harbor a general sense of apathy for most things, including the very nature of the world and the lives of himself and his subordinates. He apparently craves excitement and chaos, as he is prepared to start the largest war in the world because he felt it was too mundane. This recklessness, coupled with his apparent inability to die, has caused Kaido to make attempting suicide his hobby. However, Kaido seems unusually invested in his goal of creating a formidable all-Zoan crew, to the point where he attempts to drown his sorrows in alcohol after receiving the news that he could no longer buy Zoan Devil Fruits in large quantities. He is also pitiless and not open to negotiations or excuses, making it unwise to provoke or underestimate him; this is enforced dramatically when Donquixote Doflamingo, a former Shichibukai and former World Noble known for his fearless attitude, was very afraid of angering Kaido when he became potentially unable to fulfill his end of their business deal due to Trafalgar D. Water Law holding Caesar Clown hostage. One of his crewmates later stated that Kaido would be very angry once he heard the news of the SMILE Factory's destruction. This unreasonable attitude caused a group of Kaido's subordinates including X Drake to attempt to deliver the news of Doflamingo's defeat to the Yonko from a distance rather than approaching him in person. Kaido also has an immense interest in Raftel, having taken a Road Poneglyph under his ownership and also went to brutal extends of threatening Kozuki Oden for his knowledge and ruthlessly hunting down his three retainers Kin'emon, Raizo, and Kanjuro. Kaido is highly confident in his power and considers himself to be far above the likes of Supernovas, referring to their actions as "little pirate games", even refusing to take the Straw Hat Pirates and Heart Pirates seriously despite them crippling his SMILE trade; this is reinforced by his belief that defeating a Shichibukai is nothing to be impressed with and his dismissal of Donquixote Doflamingo as being weak. History (One Piece manga) Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign Relationships Beast Pirates Supernovas Eustass Kid Scratchman Apoo X-Drake Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law Watcher Race Setsudo Kaido holds the Saint Warrior in great contempt. For when Setsudo came to rescue Eustass Kid, in the process he defeated and injured Jack, one of his Three Disasters, Ginrummy and Sheepshead, two high ranking members of the Beast Pirates. Kaido then felt insulted when Setsudo said he was not worthy to know his lords existence and not showing and respect to him, he attempted to kill Setsudo, but was taken back by surprise that Setsudo stopped his attack with ease, then injured him with his Art. Powers and Abilities Trivia Category:Male Category:Yonko Category:Pirate Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Neutral Category:Beast Pirates Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Rulers Category:Mythical Creature Transformation Category:Shapeshifting Category:Zoan Category:Pirate World